1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wearable display device, more particularly to a wearable display device equipped with a detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The HMD (head-mounted display), a representative type of wearable display device, was designed to provide a pilot with aviation information such as the altitude, velocity, etc., of the aircraft. Commercial products were first developed during the 1990's, and have attracted interest after 1997 due to their popularity.
The HMD may be worn on the head like goggles and may provide the vision of a large screen showing virtual images. The display used here typically has a size of 1 inch or less, which may be magnified a hundredfold with the application of highly advanced optical technology.
With the development and commercialization of accessory devices such as the HMD, further growth is anticipated in the field of wearable computing devices. While previous efforts have focused on developing the HMD for movies or games, rapid advances in the fields of display devices and visual communication, as exemplified by the trends towards higher performance and smaller sizes in computer systems and LCD's, have led to research on wearable monitors, with some products already commercially available.
The HMD market faced many difficulties in the market for the past few years, due to relatively high prices, but the market is expected to grow dramatically in step with the trends in the wearable computer industry. The wearable HMD is expected to expand to industrial sites, logistics warehouses, maintenance sites for large-scale equipment such as cars, airplanes, and ships, etc., as well as to the field of sports entertainment, such as car racing.
In particular, developments in processor and software technology enable the miniaturization of computing devices, and as such, the HMD is expected to evolve beyond simply displaying images to becoming a personal computing device analogous to the smart phone.
If an HMD is utilized as a personal computing apparatus, it can be expected to be used in indoor as well as outdoor environments. However, as the display of the HMD has a considerable impact on one's field of vision, it may also have an influence on the safety of the user.
For example, if the HMD is worn by a user walking along a street, the display of the HMD can prevent the user from recognizing cars or other dangerous objects which may suddenly appear, posing a considerable risk to the user's safety.